User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 29
More New Darables! And a Contest! 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we're coming in hot with Episode 29 of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC-co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! '''Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Alright, so I have some exciting news! I'M STARTING A CONTEST! '''Nikki: '''Surprise, surprise! '''Shipper: '''Yup! This is called the "How I'm Hangin!" contest! So what happens here is that YOU make an Ask or Dare episode of your very own! Make up your own crazy dares, funky questions, and cool adventures! When you finish, notify me the link on my message wall! Nick, the prizes, if you please! '''Nick: '''So, I'm not exactly sure how many will enter, but third place gets a guest-star, second place gets an episode based on them, and first place...becomes the Ask or Dare's newest...(pause, for dramatic effect--) CO-HOST! '''Shipper: '''IKR! So cool! So, you wanna torture your favorite MC:SM characters by our side? Impress me with your episode, and you're in! '''Jesse: '''You don't honestly think anyone will want to do that, do you? '''Shipper: '''You don't honestly think I'll spare you after saying that, do you? '''Jesse: '''O_O... '''Shipper: '''Actually, I have to, because we need you for the show. But anyways, first dare belongs to SofiaWikia88, who, I actually promised could guest-star on the show today! *snaps fingers* '''Sofia: '''Hello everyone! And Soren, you should head to "Minecraftia's Got Talent" and sing your enderman song. '''Soren: '''Finally, a chance to show my talent! Dare #93 '''Soren: '*on T.V* Gary may seem scary, but he's a swell guy Sally, dilly-dallies, but give her credit, she tries They might look the same to the untrained eyyyyyyyyyye But that's a lie, and so I say--'' '''Random Spectator: '*throwing fruit* GET OFF THE STAGE! 'Soren: '*dodges* Hey! Who threw that?! 'Audience: '*throws fruit and other junk* 'Soren: '*buried* 'Sally, Gary, & Endermen: '*watching in the End, clapping hands* 'Sofia: '*no longer standing straight* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So funny! 'Nick: '''Hehe, that was pretty good. More T.V. dares! Ivor, Kirbyfan 100 wants you to watch Gravity Falls. '''Ivor: '''Oh? Alright... Dare #94 '''Sofia: '''It's been hours...is he okay in there? '''Nikki: '''Hey, ugly! What are you doing in there? '''Ivor: '''SHUT UP! I'm trying to decode Bill's final words! '''Nick: '''You watched the entire 2 seasons in one go?! '''Ivor: '''Jesse was right about you! You have no dedication! '''Nick: '''At least I have dignity! That's more than you can say for yourself, Mr. I Nearly Doomed the World with A Witherstorm! '''Ivor: '''I'd tackle you right now, but like I said, ''I ''have dedication, and therefore must return to my work! Stan knows something I don't...*continues watching T.V.* '''Shipper: '''Addict. Anyways, when you're done in there, Ivor, you need to go steal all the lava lamps from that gift store! OOTCB's orders! '''Ivor: '*busts down door of T.V. room* LONG LIVE LAVAAAAAAAAA! 'Nick: '*mimics Ivor mockingly* "Ooh, where's your dedication Nick? Ooh, leaving to buy lava lamps doesn't count." Man, screw you, Ivor! 'Sofia: '''He sure has issues, doesn't he? '''Nikki: '''Oh yeah. Big time. Dare #94 '''Ivor: '*in ski mask, on ceiling* Hush, my children. I shall come to rescue you all soon... 'Clerk: '*asleep* 'Ivor: '*hums "Mission Impossible" theme while climbing down rope* 'Clerk: '*snorts, then continues sleeping* 'Ivor: '*still humming as he scoops lava lamps into burlap sack* ~Time Skip~ 'Ivor: '*places last lava lamp on table* There! Now the studio looks much better! 'Nikki: '*looks around studio, now with lava lamps on every flat surface (like Axel's head)* "Better?!" It looks like a volcano from the 90's exploded in here! 'Shipper: '''Meh. Personally, I kinda like lava lamps. But next dare! Ivor, you have to propose to Harper. '''Ivor: '''Wow! I don't whether to feel cursed for getting so many dares, or lucky for getting such GOOD ones! Dare #95 '''Ivor: '*w/ diamond ring behind back* O///////O Harper...? 'Harper: '''Hm? Yes, Ivor? What is it? '''Ivor: '*kneels and pulls out ring* I know that I may be a scrub, but I'm a scrub in love! Will you satisfy my love, and...marry me? ^//////^ 'Harper: '*fangirling* EEEEEEEEEEE YES YES YES! Hang on, I'll be right back! Gotta go do something quick! *runs out of studio* 'Sofia: '''Awwwwww, that's so sweet! But shouldn't you guys be concerned that she's making a break for it? '''Shipper: '''Just wait... Dare #96 '''Harper: '*in the zombie-sized chicken's world* Hadrian! Mevia! Get over here, you two scrubs! I got something important to tell you! 'Hadrian: '''After what you've brought upon us?! I'm not going anywhere with you! '''Mevia: '''I second that! '''Harper: '''I don't care! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! *RKOs them both* '''Otto: '*also there, for some reason* Ha-ha! That's what you deserve, for forcing innocent people into the Games! 'Harper: '*RKOs Otto* You're coming too! 'Slab & the Gladiators: '*also there* Otto?! 'Harper: '*RKOs Gladiators* Screw it, you all as well! 'Em & Nell: '*hiding behind rocks* Oh, crud! RUUUUUUN! 'Harper: '*RKOs Em and Nell* And you girls! 'Sofia: '*looking through binoculars* O.o...Did...Did you just dare her to RKO the entire Episode 8 cast?! 'Shipper: '''Actually...no. Lever did. And also, the Old Builders were supposed to be the only ones, but I figured, whatever! '''Harper: '*sweating* Phew! That was fun! What's next? 'Nikki: '''Questions are. Petra, you were asked by Gojiratheking to sneak into the Games, but... Question #25 '''Petra: '''Nah. Even if it was easy, I wouldn't, cuz' I just don't feel like it. '''Hadrian: '''Ohhhhhh...my head...*looks around* Oh no...oh, HELL no! '''Shipper: '''Welcome, Episode 8 cast! To the Ask or Dare show! '''Episode 8 Characters: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '''Mevia: '''They must've seen us watching through the screen or something! '''Nick: '''We did? '''Nikki: '*covers Nick's mouth* Of COURSE we did! We're all-powerful with Ask or Dare logic on our side! Now, a question from Mini P.E.K.K.A. They wanted to know how Jesse and Petra survived falling down that trapdoor. Question #26 'Jesse: '''There was a water pool down there. Shipper may be mean, but not HEARTLESS... '''Petra: '''And plus, how do you ship Jetra, whatever that is, without the people in the ship? '''Shipper: '''My thoughts exactly. Now, our last question, from Becky MCPE, for Jesse. If Petra was about to be hit with an arrow, would you take the blow or save yourself? Question #27 '''Jesse: '''Of COURSE! She's my girl, and I'd never let my girl get hurt! '''Nick: '''Say, let's test that theory! *draws bow* Sofia, load me! '''Sofia: '*hands over arrow* Lol, I feel so evil. 'Nick: '''IKR. Doesn't it feel great? *fires arrow* '''Slab: '*gets hit in the butt w/ arrow* OW! Who shot that?! 'Nick: '''WHAT?! But I aimed it right at Petra! '''Shipper: '*next to fan which is blowing draft away from Jesse and Petra* Cross-breezes. Always there for you at the best of times. 'Slab: '''You're gonna get taken to the SLAB LAB, buddy! '''Nick: '...Uh, Sofia? Little help? 'Sofia: '*looks away innocently* Are you kidding? I had absolutely nothing to do with this predicament! 'Nick: '...Mother...*runs* 'Slab: '*chases Nick* End of Questions and Dares 'Shipper: '''Well, Sofia, I'd say you're as good as any guest-star! Thanks for joining us. '''Sofia: '''Thanks for having me! '''Shipper: '''No prob! But that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! (And sorry, Slayer, I'l try to find time for that ballet dare. If not...you might want to recommend a shorter dare) '''Sofia: '''Is someone going to help Nick? '''Nick: '*getting choked by Slab* 'Shipper: '*sighs, then picks up board w/ nail in it* Quit your whining, dingus. I'm coming. '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Category:Blog posts